240:Lilo is Across the Universe
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Layla and Lilo listen to the story of The Crystal Gems time during the hippie movement.
1. Across The Universe

Layla and Lilo were listening to some Beatles music. After wrapping up, "Girl" "Across the Universe" came up

 _Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,_  
 _They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe_  
 _Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my open mind,_  
 _Possessing and caressing me._  
 _Jai guru deva om_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world,_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world._  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world,_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world._

 _Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,_  
 _That call me on and on across the universe,_  
 _Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box they_  
 _Tumble blindly as they make their way_  
 _Across the universe_  
 _Jai guru deva om_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world,_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world._  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world,_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world._

 _Sounds of laughter shades of earth are ringing_  
 _Through my open views inciting and inviting me_  
 _Limitless undying love which shines around me like a_  
 _million suns, it calls me on and on_  
 _Across the universe_  
 _Jai guru deva om_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world,_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world._  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world,_  
 _Nothing's gonna change my world._

"The Beatles huh" Amethyst shouted.

"Amethyst" shouted Layla "What are you doing?"

"Zach and I were just talking about New Kids on The Block when I heard your Beatlemania song." Amethyst "This reminds me of that Jude guy I met."

"Jude?" Layla asked, "Who's he?"

"He's some random college student at Princeton University." Amethyst answered

Pearl came, looking shocked about what Amethyst said, "Back then" Pearl said to Layla, "Their was a war going in Vietnam, many lives were lost."

"I know" Layla replied, "My favorite musical, "Hair" was based on it and the hippie movement."

"Well" Pearl replied, "Here's our side of the story."


	2. I've just seen a face

**1967 Liverpool**

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Cosmic and Rose were arriving at Princeton University on an assignment by the Nationals Supers Agency. The head of the NSA back then feared that more students might die in battle during the Vietnam war, so they sent The Crystal Gems to make sure no one gets hurt.

Amethyst was feeding pigeons when she saw a flier for the "Beatlemania Dance" tonight and the band playing just lost their drummer. Amethyst decided to take the drummer's place.

Later that night, The Gems were fixing up camp when they saw Amethyst going off. She told them about her substitute drumming gig and The Gems were surprised, "Let's go to the dance" Rose suggested, "This is a good chance to meet humans"

 _It feels so right now, hold me tight,_

 _Tell me I'm the only one,_

 _And then I might,_

 _Never be the lonely on_

 _So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

 _It's you,_

 _You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

 _Hold me tight_

 _Let me go on loving you,_

 _To-night to-night,_

 _Making love to only you,_

 _So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

 _It's you,_

 _You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

 _Don't know what it means to hold you tight,_

 _Being here alone tonight with you,_

 _It feels so right now, feels so right now._

 _Hold me tight,_

 _Tell me I'm the only one,_

 _And then I might,_

 _Never be the only one,_

 _So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

 _It's you,_

 _You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

 _Don't know what it means to hold you tight,_

 _Being here alone tonight with you,_

 _It feels so right now, feels so right now._

 _Hold me tight,_

 _Let me go on loving you,_

 _To-night, to-night,_

 _Making love to only you,_

 _So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,_

 _It's you,_

 _You you you - oo-oo - oo-oo._

By the dance floor, Pearl saw a blonde girl and a British brunette boy. She wondered why weren't they dancing. The girl, "Lucy" had a boyfriend in the army and was waiting for him. The boy, "Jude" was a shipyard boy who was looking for his father, who works as a janitor at the college. There was also an Asian cheerleader named, "Pru" who was having a hard time making friends and Lucy's older brother and rebel, "Max" who works as part of the janitorial team.

"Alright, folks" shouted the DJ, "It's time to dance with that special face."

Rose and Pearl encouraged Lucy and Jude to dance, but Lucy said, "I have a boyfriend."

Rose didn't care, she told them that it's okay to meet someone new.

 _I've just seen a face,_

 _I can't forget the time or place_

 _Where we just met._

 _She's just the girl for me_

 _And I want all the world to see_

 _We've met, mm-mm-mm-m'mm-mm_

 _Had it been another day_

 _I might have looked the other way_

 _And I'd have never been aware._

 _But as it is I'll dream of her_

 _Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di._

 _Falling, yes I am falling,_

 _And she keeps calling_

 _Me back again._

 _I have never known_

 _The like of this, I've been alone_

 _And I have missed things_

 _And kept out of sight_

 _But other girls were never quite_

 _Like this, di-di-di-di'n'di._

 _Falling, yes I am falling,_

 _And she keeps calling_

 _Me back again._

As they were dancing, Lucy and Jude grew fond of each other.

The next day, Lucy was crying in her room. Her roommate Pru was wondering what was wrong, "My Daniel just died in the war" Lucy cried.


	3. Come Together Right Now

To cheer her up, they took a stroll to the park. That's when they came across a black guitarist playing Come Together.

 _Here come old flat top_

 _He come groovin' up slowly_

 _He got joo joo eyeballs_

 _He one holy roller_

 _He got hair down to his knee_

 _Got to be a joker_

 _He just do what he, please_

 _He wear no shoeshine_

 _He got toe jam football_

 _He got monkey finger_

 _He shoot Coca-Cola_

 _He say I know you, you know me_

 _One thing I can tell you is_

 _You got to be free_

 _Come together, right now_

 _Over me_

Jude joined in with some paint he borrowed from a painter. Everyone was becoming dazzled by his work, especially Lucy. While looking at the sidewalk art, she saw heart that says L+J, believing it meant, "Lucy and Jude"

 _He bad production_

 _He got walrus gumboot_

 _He got Ono sideboard_

 _He one spinal cracker_

 _He got feet down below his knee_

 _Hold you in his armchair_

 _You can feel his disease_

 _Come together, right now_

 _Over me_

 _He roller coaster_

 _He got early warning_

 _He got muddy water_

 _He one Mojo filter_

 _He say one and one and one is three_

 _Got to be good looking_

 _'Cause he's so hard to see_

 _Come together right now_

 _Over me_

"That was some groovy music you did there" commented Amethyst.

"Thanks, little lady," said the boy, "Names, "Jo-Jo" I'm just getting the word out about non-violence. Recently my kid brother was killed in the Detroit riot."

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Rose Quartz replied, "A lot of people are trying to stop segregation and thanks to Martin Luther King, all people of color can get along."

"That's right Rose" Cosmic replied, "It's not just the white people who get all the glory."

"My gal Sadie and I are the duet, "Jo an Sad" Jo-Jo explained.

A girl with curly blond hair came up to Jo-Jo and held his hand. "We also do request," Sadie said.

Jude thought up one, "Can you do If I Fell" asked Jude as he gave them 5 dollars.

"That's a classic" Sadie smiled, "By the way, love the sidewalk mural."

Jojo and Sadie started playing

 _If I fell in love with you_

 _Would you promise to be true_

 _And help me understand_

 _'Cause I've been in love before_

 _And I found that love was more_

 _Than just holding hands_

 _If I give my heart to you_

 _I must be sure_

 _From the very start_

 _That you would love me more than her_

 _If I trust in you oh please_

 _Don't run and hide_

 _If I love you too oh please_

 _Don't hurt my pride like her_

While Jojo was playing, both Jude and Lucy slow danced together.

 _'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

 _And I would be sad if our new love was in vain_

 _So I hope you see that I_

 _Would love to love you_

 _And that she will cry_

 _When she learns we are two_

 _'Cause I couldn't stand the pain_

 _And I would be sad if our new love was in vain_

 _So I hope you see that I_

 _Would love to love you_

 _And that she will cry_

 _When she learns we are two_

 _If I fell in love with you_

Pru thought that Sadie was cute, but didn't want to steal her from Jojo, "Your telling me you're a lesbian?" Amethyst asked.

"I am" Pru replied, "Colored people aren't the only ones discriminated."

"I don't care" Pearl smiled, "I have an attraction to females too."

Amethyst told them about her gig at the college and decided that Jojo and Sadie should book a gig.


	4. A Day In The Life

Amethyst booked them a gig at an Anti-Violence Rally a few days later. That's where Jo and Sad performed Strawberry Fields Forever. Jude and Lucy went up to dance. Max tried flirting with Prudence, but she refused due to her sexuality.

 _Let me take you down_

 _'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_

 _Nothing is real_

 _And nothing to get hung about_

 _Strawberry Fields forever_

 _Living is easy with eyes closed_

 _Misunderstanding all you see_

 _It's getting hard to be someone_

 _But it all works out_

 _It doesn't matter much to me_

 _Let me take you down_

 _'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_

 _Nothing is real_

 _And nothing to get hung about_

 _Strawberry Fields forever_

 _No one I think is in my tree_

 _I mean it must be high or low_

 _That is you can't, you know, tune in_

 _But it's all right_

 _That is, I think, it's not too bad_

 _Let me take you down_

 _'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_

 _Nothing is real_

 _And nothing to get hung about_

 _Strawberry Fields forever_

 _Always, no, sometimes think it's me_

 _But you know I know when it's a dream_

 _I think, er, no, I mean, er, yes_

 _But it's all wrong_

 _That is I think I disagree_

 _Let me take you down_

 _'Cause I'm going to Strawberry Fields_

 _Nothing is real_

 _And nothing to get hung about_

 _Strawberry Fields forever_

After a few dance steps, Jude and Lucy kissed. Max saw how happy his sister was with Jude and smiled.

As everyone was enjoying themselves, Garnet spotted a Latino man carrying some handcrafted bombs. Lucy quickly recognized him as Paco. A member of the Students for a Democratic Society. As they got up to Paco, they realized that he's secretly against the SDR and has made homemade bombs. He got out a gun and was about to hit Lucy, but Max saw everything and pushed both Garnet and his sister out of the way.

"MAX!" shouted Lucy.

Meanwhile, Jo and Sad were performing A Day In Life with Prudence backing them up on piano.

 _I read the news today, oh boy_

 _About a lucky man who made the grade_

 _And though the news was rather sad_

 _Well, I just had to laugh_

 _I saw the photograph_

 _He blew his mind out in a car_

 _He didn't notice that the lights had changed_

 _A crowd of people stood and stared_

 _They'd seen his face before_

 _Nobody was really sure if he was from the House of Lords_

 _I saw a film today, oh boy_

 _The English Army had just won the war_

 _A crowd of people turned away_

 _But I just had to look_

 _Having read the book_

 _I'd love to turn you on_

 _"Five, six, seven, eight, nine_

 _Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen_

 _Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen_

 _Twenty"_

"Someone help" shouted Lucy, "My brother has been shot!"

This horrified everyone.


	5. All You Need is Love

At the hospital, they were waiting for a word to see if Max is alright. The police told them that Paco just committed suicide just to avoid arrest. The doctor came up to our friends and told them that Max is fine, but he'll be confined in a wheelchair for life. "See," said Cosmic, "This is the consequences of guns and knives, lives will be taken, and hearts will be broken."

"She's right though," Rose said, "You guys expressing music through Beatles music was the perfect way to show the world that violence is wrong."

That's when Jude got himself an idea. He decided that they should perform a Rooftop concert for their next gig. Lucy decided to stay behind so she can be with her brother. "That's a good idea" Cosmic replied, "Because family time is important."

"Unlike some family members" Pearl groaned.

For the past month, they've been practicing and preparing for the show. When the time came, The Crystal Gems returned to see Jo and Sad performed and this time with Pru on piano and Jude on Drums.

 _Love, love, love_

 _Love, love, love_

 _Love, love, love_

 _There's nothing you can do that can't be done_

 _Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_

 _Nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game_

 _It's easy_

 _Nothing you can make that can't be made_

 _No one you can save that can't be saved_

 _Nothing you can do, but you can learn how to be you in time_

 _It's easy_

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love, love_

 _Love is all you need_

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love, love_

 _Love is all you need_

 _There's nothing you can know that isn't known_

 _Nothing you can see that isn't shown_

 _There's nowhere you can be that isn't where you're meant to be_

 _It's easy_

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love_

 _All you need is love, love_

 _Love is all you need_

Next, to them, Lucy and Max came up to cheer Jo and Sad on, Lucy and Jude gaze smilingly at each other across opposite rooftops as the performance concludes.


	6. In The Sky with Diamonds

**Present Time**

"Wow,," Layla said, "That was some story."

"I know" Pearl replied, "See, we helped those Princeton students go through a lot of violence and stuff."

Warren came up to see how Layla is doing, as she kissed him she told Warren that she was alright. "Attention passengers" shouted Jumbaa, "This is Jumbaa Jookiba speaking, we're now approaching Princeton University."

"I don't know why," Pleakley said while dressing as a female flight attendant, "But Pearl said that this mural was completely special to her."

By the time they got to Princeton, they ran into a familiar face with red hair. It was Martha from California. "What are you doing here? asked Magenta.

"I'm a student here" explained Martha, "My grandparents are visiting and they wanted to show me this beautiful mural."

Martha took them to the mural she was talking about, it was the same one that Pearl wanted to show The Celestian Alliance. The mural had all 6 of the hippies they met during that time. Will looked closely at the year and who painted it.

Jude Feeny, 1967.

An elderly couple came up, who were not only Martha's maternal grandparents but Jude and Lucy. "Jude, Lucy" Pearl said, "You probably don't remember me, but I helped you out back in the late 60s."

"Really," asked Jude, "But you look younger."

"That's life" smiled Pearl.

The others smiled too, because of a reunion between her and two hippies.

The ponies and the pokemon were watching from a distance. That's when Pinkie felt like a song coming on but did it peacefully because of the reunion.

 _Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

 _With tangerine trees and marmalade skies._

 _Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,_

 _A girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

 _Cellophane flowers of yellow and green_

 _Towering over your head._

 _Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_

 _And she's gone._

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

 _Lucy in the sky with diamonds, ah, ah_

 _Follow her down to a bridge by the fountain_

 _Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies._

 _Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers_

 _That grow so incredibly high._

 _Newspaper taxis appear on the shore_

 _Waiting to take you away_

 _Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_

 _And you're gone._

 _Picture yourself on a train in a station_

 _With plasticine porters with looking glass ties,_

 _Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile,_

 _The girl with kaleidoscope eyes._

 **The End.**


End file.
